Alana Bloom
Alana Bloom is a secondary antagonist in the third season of the NBC television series, Hannibal. She is a psychiatrist who is the former love interest of the main protagonist, Will Graham, and the former sexual partner of the titular antagonist, Hannibal Lecter, who became the crux of her villainy. She is portrayed by Canadian actress Caroline Dhavernas in the televsion series. Personality Initially, Alana is shown to be very professional, intelligent and reserved, yet naive. She performs her duties as a psychiatrist by the book, which is generally effective, but fails with certain dangerous patients, such as Abel Gideon. She is very defensive of those she cares about, which serves as a boon for those struggling, such as Will Graham, but can also be utilized as a factor of manipulation by deceitful characters, like Hannibal Lecter. While she has strong reservations, Alana is willing to engage in romantic and sexual behaviors, which also has played significantly into her relations with Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. Following her maiming and subsequent corruption, Alana takes on a remarkably different personality. She is shown to be icy and sardonic, which is underlined by her new-found obsession to see Hannibal Lecter pay for manipulating, seducing and maiming her. Contrasting her original outlook, Alana is willing to break the law and engage in unscrupulous behavior to see her objective fulfilled. Background Alana went to school to secure a PhD in Psychiatry. While there, she studied under Hannibal Lecter, who she came to respect as being a great mentor, colleague and friend. However, the two of them had differences in approach, as Hannibal was very organic and orthodox in his methodology while Alana was a star pupil who followed textbook principle to the letter. Nonetheless, Hannibal prized Alana for maintaining an exceptionally distinct personality. Alana graduated with a PhD and went on to become an esteemed psychiatrist, guest lecturer and FBI consulting profiler. Through her work, Alana met a forensics expert called Will Graham and the two shared a romance. However, Alana came to realize that while Will was exceptionally bright, he was unstable and prone to go too deep into the darkness he analyzed, so she broke off the relationship, but the two remained friends. Gallery Will_and_Alana.jpg|Alana and Will share a passionate embrace. Alana_and_hanniba.jpg|Alana is seduced by Hannibal. Hannibal_and_Alana.jpg|Hannibal and Alana in bed together. Alana_and_hnanibal_visted_will.jpg|Alana unwittingly supports Hannibal in his offer to "help" Will. Will_comforting_Alana.jpg|Will attempts to comfort a maimed Alana. Trivia * Alana Bloom is an adaptation of the male psychiatrist Alan Bloom, who appears in the Red Dragon novel and is referenced in the film adaptations. Unlike the television adaptation, Alan Bloom did not have a romance with any characters and did not fall into villainy. Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Hannibal Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Betrayed villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hero's Lover Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor